Quand la Haine
by ForeverDrayMione
Summary: Septième année, Drago a passé des vacances éprouvantes, Ron ne peut plus cacher ses sentiments, Hermione ne sait plus non plus où est le bon et où est le mauvais côté, Harry ventouse Ginny... Première fic, HGDM...
1. Chapter 1

Ma première fic... Hermione est nommée prèfete en chef, Ron ne peut plus retenir son flot de sentiments, Harry est perpétuellement scotché à Ginny à qui ça ne déplait pas, et Drago a vécu pendant les vacances suffisemment d'évenements marquants pour abolir ses préjugés... Soyez indulgents, mais prévenez aussi si c'est juste pourri! Reviews, please! 

Hermione serra Molly dans ses bras.

- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir accueilli pendant un mois entier, Mrs Weasley.

-Mais ma chérie, c'est tout naturel, tes parents enchaînent les colloques, je ne pouvais pas te laisser toute seule avec ton chat!

Hermione sourit, ce qui creusa une fossette sur chacune de ses joues, et embrassa encore une fois la petite femme rousse qui l'avait si gentiment invitée dès que Ron lui avait dit qu'Hermione allait passer une bonne partie de son mois d'août seule chez elle.

Ron... Les événements de cet été l'avaient métamorphosé. Il avait gagné en carrure et en assurance, pendant les vacances, et son visage avait désormais des traits plus fins, plus doux. Il n'était plus la grande perche maladroite qu'on connaissait jusque là, et Hermione était certaine que malgré sa couleur de cheveux discriminante, il ferait des ravages dès le quai 9 3/4. Ceci dit, ce qui s'était passé durant l'été les avait changés tous les trois, autant physiquement que moralement.

-Molly, je dois vous laisser, maintenant, le train ne m'attendra pas...

-Vas-y, ma chérie, transplane vite. Et sache que je suis très fière de ta nomination comme Préfète en Chef. Quand je pense que Ronald ne fais qu'enchaîner les bêtises...

-Merci beaucoup, Mrs Weasley. Et merci encore pour votre accueil.

-Vas-y vite, trésor, je vais chercher Ron, il doit encore être en train de faire ses valises... Ah, les hommes... conclut-elle d'un ton mi-amusé mi-exaspéré en montant les escaliers.

Harry était parti en avance avec Ginny, prétextant que son permis de transplanage était trop récent pour l'utiliser à tout bout de champ, ce qui n'avait trompé personne. Après un dernier regard autour d'elle, Hermione saisi une valise dans chaque main, intima à Pattenrond l'ordre de se placer sur son épaule, et transplana dans la gare de King Cross.

-C'est quand même pratique, d'avoir la majorité sorcière, se dit elle en arrivant à côté du grand train rouge.

-Hermione! cria une tornade rousse en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Gin, on s'est vu ce matin, tu te rappelle? On a dormi dans la même chambre.

-Mmmmh. Tu viens, on est trois wagons plus loin, avec Neville et Luna.

-Oh... Désolée, mais je dois aller dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets en chef. C'est pendant le voyage que je vais faire connaissance avec mon homologue masculin...

-Pffffff... Bon, tu viendras nous voir quand même?

-Gin, le voyage ne dure que quelques heures!

-Je parlais de cette année. Tu vas avoir des appartements particuliers avec lui, non? Donc viens nous voir dans notre salle commune, de temps en temps.

-Promis! Et puis de toutes façons, on sera ensemble à tous les repas, dans le parc, et puis tu pourra me rendre visite, aussi.

-Bon, on arrête les adieux déchirants, on se revoit bientôt. Bonne chance avec le Préfet en Chef!

-Et toi avec Harry!

Les oreilles de la rouquines devinrent rouges pivoines. Ce n'était pas dans ce sens là qu'elle avait encouragé son amie, et elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu' Hermione lui renvoie la balle de cette façon. Elle s'enfuit vers le compartiment où ses amis étaient déjà rassemblés.

Hermione esquissa un sourire, puis monta d'un pas assuré dans le compartiment qui lui était réservé. Et où une mauvaise surprise l'attendait.

-Malefoy, au cas ou tu ne saurais pas lire les plaques de cuivre, l'entrée dans ce wagon est strictement réservée aux Préfets en Chef.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Mais au lieu de m'agresser dès que tu rentres, pourrais tu me dire qui tu es?

Hermione hésita un instant. Elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup changé pendant les vacances. Elle avait enfin trouvé un moyen de lisser ses cheveux, qui tombaient désormais en cascade de boucles brunes jusqu'à ses hanches. De plus, elle s'était affinée, ses jambes s'étaient allongées, et elle portait son uniforme de façon à mettre ses formes désormais avantageuses en valeur. Mais de là à ce que Malefoy ne la reconnaisse pas... Elle prit rapidement son parti et lança au blond d'une voix enjouée;

-Devine!

Malefoy soupira et elle s'assit à l'autre extrémité du compartiment.

-Alors déjà, d'après ta cravate, tu es à Gryffondor. Ca doit être pour ça que je ne te connais pas.

-Bien, un point pour toi.

-Deuxièmement, tu ne m'aimes pas, d'où le ton méprisant que tu as employé en arrivant. Mais ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup, tous les Gryffondors me détestent.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Continue...

-J'ai une idée, je vais prendre la liste des élèves.

-La liste des élèves?

-Ah oui, c'est moi qui ai la tienne, c'est pour qu'on sache qui est dans quelle maison, et en quelle année. Elle se met à jour avec la répartition. Et puis elle te permet de savoir qui tu as devant toi.

Malefoy tendit une épaisse liasse de parchemins à la jeune fille, puis se saisi de la sienne et parcourut la liste des Gryffondors féminines de septième année.

-Je ne vois pas... Je les connais toutes, dans mon année. Tu n'es pas nouvelle?

-Non... Et je peux même te dire qu'on se connaît très bien, tous les deux, annonça t'elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Les gens que je connais, en général, je sais qui ils sont quand je les croise. Alors dis-moi, je te promet que je ne te lancerai pas d'impardonnable. De toute façon, j'ai renoncé à ce genre de pratiques, ainsi qu'à une bonne part de mes préjugés... comme tu as pu le voir, sinon je n'aurais pas été aussi patient en voyant que tu étais une Gryffondor.

-D'accord... Mais ça va jeter un froid.

-Vas-y, pas grave.

-Hermione Granger.

Il se passa plusieurs secondes avant que Malefoy retrouve l'usage de la parole.

-Je... Granger, tu veux dire qu'on va devoir habiter toute l'année ensemble?

Ce fût au tour d'Hermione de ne pas pouvoir répondre. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça, trop occupée qu'elle était à faire monter le suspens du côté de Malefoy.

-Je crois, oui... Sauf si tu démissionnes...

-Hors de question. On va instaurer des règles et tout ira pour le mieux. -D'accord. Propose une règle, je fais la deuxième, toi la troisième, et caetera...

-Ok. Alors interdiction de laisser traîner des Potter ou des Weasley dans le salon.

-Alors pas de Zabini, Nott ou autres Parkinson.

-Pas de mecs.

-Pas de filles.

-Droit de veto sur tes invités en général.

-Droit de veto sur les tiens.

-Un emploi du temps de la salle de bain.

-Pas de caleçon ou d'objets personnels du même acabit qui traînent.

-Pas de produits de beauté ou sous vêtements dans la salle de bain.

-Pas d'injures référant à la naissance.

-Pas d'injures référant à la maison.

-Pas d'injures tout court.

-Eh, attends, on va pas pouvoir vivre, à ce rythme là!

-On s'arrête là, alors.

-Ca vaut mieux, on a déjà la base, là. Je pense qu'on peut tenir un mois sans se tuer? Après on improvisera, si ça tourne à la catastrophe.

-Ok. Je prend la salle de bain le matin de six à sept et le soir de neuf à onze.

-Trois heures par jour? En plus tu as pris les meilleures horaires.

-Tu préfère te lever à six heures? Et puis je veux pouvoir m'endormir dans mon bain si j'en ai envie.

-Bon, alors de sept à huit le matin et de huit à neuf le soir. Et éventuellement de onze heures à minuit, tu dois être sortie dès que ton créneau est fini.

-D'accord. Mais tu t'engages à respecter les tiens.

-Marché conclu.

-Maintenant, Malefoy, ne le prends pas pour toi et ne crois pas que ta présence m'insuporte, mais je vais dormir, d'accord?

-Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait t'en empêcher, Granger. Mais je pense qu'on est en progrès, on ne s'est pas entre-tués, depuis tout à l'heure.

-Génial. Je peux dormir, maintenant?

Et Hermione s'allongea sur sa banquette et ferma les yeux, sans voir le regard si dur à déchiffrer que Malefoy lui lançait.

De son côté, un peu plus loin dans le train, Ron observait d'un oeil morne les deux couples qui l'entouraient s'embrasser éperdument. Il poussa un soupir. Harry et Ginny s'interrompirent et le regardèrent.

-Ron, en tant que meilleur ami, je me dois de m'inquiéter pour toi.

-Ron, en tant que petite soeur, je me dois de t'intimer l'ordre de te trouver une petite amie le plus vite possible.

-En tant que moi même, je me dois de vous dire de vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde.

Le couple lui jeta un dernier regard inquiet, et repris sa passionnante occupation. Neville et Luna ne s'étaient pas lâchés. Ron décida d'aller à la rencontre de la vendeuse de confiseries et sortit du wagon.

Drago avait été très surpris lorsqu'Hermione lui avait annoncé son nom. Il ne s'était pas attendu à retrouver la jeune fille aussi... changée. Elle avait toujours été pour lui un rat de bibliothèque perpétuellement plongé dans ses bouquins, doublé d'une adoratrice invétérée de Potter, une adepte de la religion Gryffondorienne, une Sang-de-Bourbe mal fagotée, ne méritant que le mépris de quelqu'un comme lui.

Mais, avant même de savoir qui elle était, il l'avait trouvée sympathique, en plus d'être magnifique, et il avait jugé le peu de conversation qu'ils avaient eu comme pour le moins agréable. Il regardait donc la jeune fille dormir d'un air songeur, le coude posé sur le genou, et le menton dans la main. Puis il se reprit.

C'était Hermione Granger, la peste qui depuis leur première année passait son temps à lui prendre la première place qu'il méritait en classe de potion, qui avait fait emprisonner son père pendant le premier mois des vacances après que son meilleur ami le Balafré ait exterminé le Maître des Ténèbres.

Drago était passé aux côtés de l'ordre du Phoenix, mais son père, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises, restait son père. Mais il avait aidé à éliminer le Seigneur des Mangemorts, et il ne pouvait pas tout poser sur les épaules de la jeune femme... Il n'avait pas combattu. Trop dangereux, avait dit Dumbeldore, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'exposer à la fureur des amis de son père. Drago avait donc passé toutes ses vacances au Square Grimaud, seul avec un Maugrey qui ne lui accordait pas la moindre confiance.

Il ne pouvait pas sortir sans un membre de l'ordre, même pour se rendre à la gare ce matin même. Il n'avait donc pas vu le Trio des vacances, celui ci ayant élu le Terrier comme quartier général.

Ce qui expliquait son incapacité à reconnaître Hermione.

-Granger, Drago, tu l'as toujours appelée Granger. Aucune raison pour que ça change.

La jeune fille se retourna sur sa banquette en soupirant, faisant soudain face au jeune Serpentard. Elle avait vraiment changé, se dit-il. Il ne restait plus rien du visage enfantin aux longues dents de castor qu'il avait si souvent critiqué. Exaspéré de ne plus arriver à se dire qu'elle n'était qu'une moins que rien, il sortit un livre et le feuilleta un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que les mots ne s'imprimaient pas dans son cerveau. De plus en plus énervé, il décida d'aller faire une ronde à travers les wagons, pour étrenner son insigne flambant neuve.

Ron arpentait le corridor du train depuis quelques temps déjà. Il n'avait pas faim, malgré ce qu'il avait prétendu pour pouvoir sortir du compartiment. Il errait donc à travers les wagons, cherchant un endroit où il pourrait être tranquille, pour penser à l'abri des baisers passionnés de ses amis.

Si Hermione avait été là... Si Hermione avait été là, c'aurait sans doute été encore pire pour lui. Car, depuis quelques temps, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne supportait plus de la voir loin de lui. La quête des Horcruxes à laquelle ils avaient consacré leur vacance n'avait fait que lui montrer à quel point elle était précieuse pour lui. Et l'idée lui était insupportable qu'elle allait passer toute l'année dans la même pièce qu'un autre garçon… Qu'un autre homme.

Vous en avez pensé quoi? 


	2. Chapter 2

Voilàààààààà! deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez autant, merci à demon-dray et Night-Butterfly83 pour leur reviews, j'espère qu'ils/elles aimeront le chapitre deux aussi...

Bonne lecture!

L'arrivée à Poudlard

Le soleil se couchait sur le Poudlard express. Il embrasait de lueurs fauve le wagon où Hermione se réveillait doucement .Drago, en la voyant bouger, se demanda depuis combien

de temps il la regardait comme cela … Depuis qu'il était revenu de sa ronde en fait … Qui n'avait pas duré longtemps. Décidément, terroriser les premières années n'était plus aussi drôle aujourd'hui.

Hermione étira ses bras au dessus de sa tete, et ouvrit doucement un œil.

-Malefoy… murmura t'elle.

Puis elle se réveilla d'un coup

-Malefoy ?! Mais qu'est ce tu fais !!! S'exclama t'elle, en colère. Il désigna son insigne .Il put voir que la situation lui revenait à l'esprit. Elle prit un air honteux et regarda obstinément par la fenêtre.

-Heu Hermione tu ne devrais pas enfiler ta robe ? On arrive dans quelques minutes …

-Oui et alors ? Tu ne t'attends tout de même pas à ce que je me déshabille devant toi ?

Plutôt satisfaite de sa repartie, elle attendit que le garçon soit sortit de la cabine pour sortir sa robe. Madame Guipure qui était d'habitude moyennement enthousiasmé par l'entrée de la jeune fille avait sauté au plafond quand Hermione avait passé la porte de son magasin. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Hermione s'était vu essayer les nouveaux uniformes conçus par la petite sorcière. Ceux-ci avaient l'énorme avantage de ne plus faire une masse noire informe du corps des jeunes filles, mais au contraire, de souligner leurs avantages. Elles étaient un peu plus chères, mais… se dit Hermione en se regardant dans son miroir extensible … Elles en valaient la peine !

Ron sauta du train des que celui-ci fut stoppé. Il ne fallait pas qu'il manque Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas courir le risque de la laisser vivre toute une année avec un autre homme, sans lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais comment faire … Il attrapa une touffe d'herbe et avec toute la concentration dont il était capable, il entreprit de les métamorphoser en rose rouge. Au bout de quelques minutes, et alors que les élèves commençaient tout juste à sortir du train, il jugea le résultat convenable. « Bon, se dit il, Hermione aurait sans doute fait mieux, mais elle comprendra le message »

Il couru jusqu'au premier wagon, où la jeune fille avait voyagé, et attendit que la jeune fille sorte indifférent aux élèves qui passait à coté de lui. Tout à coup son visage s'illumina du plus charmeur des sourires. Hermione venait de sortir de son wagon. Un peu maladroitement, il lui tendit les fleurs. Elle le regarda, étonné, puis les prit en rougissant légerement.

« Merci Ron mais …

-Hermione, je voulais te dire que … Commença ce dernier.

-Hermione, tu viens ? »

Ron se stoppa net. Il avait bien entendu reconnut la voix légèrement trainante de Drago. Il pâlit, imité par la jeune fille .Elle lui lançât un regard désolé et murmura en pressant légèrement la main de Ron entre ses mains.

« Je dois y aller, Ron, les préfets en chef ont un rendez vous avec le professeur Mac Gonagall avant la répartition. Merci beaucoup pour les fleurs Ron elles sont ravissantes. »

Ron était abasourdi. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que l'homme, ce serait Drago ! Drago le playboy inflexible, Drago le Mangemort officiellement repentie mais … Il était en plein cauchemar, il allait se réveiller !

Une main amicale se posa sur son épaule.

-Allez vient, dit Harry. Pas la peine de t'inquiéter c'est Drago ! Moi j'aurais plus peur pour sa survie à lui ! Dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Ron l'imita, mais plus timidement.

Au loin, dans la diligence qui l'emmenait Hermione contemplait ses fleurs pensivement. Tout était si compliqué… Les roses avait un peu rétréci depuis que Ron les lui avait offerts, et elle prenait une couleur verdâtre, mais pour Ron c'était déjà un bel effort.

Drago ne lui adressa que vaguement quelques petites paroles durant le voyage.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Mac gonnagal quand ils pénètrent dans son bureau, en faisant allusion à la touffe d'herbe qu'Hermione tenait dans sa main.

-C'était des roses, professeur, répondit Hermione un peu gênée.

-Je vois … dit le professeur d'un air entendu. Elle donna un petit coup de baguette, et l'herbe redevint fleur dans les bras d'Hermione.

Hermione s'écroula dans un canapé de la salle commune des préfets en chef. La pièce était magnifique, toute couverte d'un marbre blanc doux et lumineux, et meublé dans les ton de blanc et or. Elle fit venir à elle un vase, ou elle mit les fleurs de Ron et entreprit de lire un livre passionnant qu'elle avait ramené de chez les moldus.

Puis voyant que Drago ne revenait pas, elle rassembla son courage et monta les quelques marches qui menait a sa chambre. Elle se stoppa quelques secondes devant la magnificence de la pièce rouge et or qui ressemblait à son ancien dortoir, mais en bien plus confortable, et alla se jeter dans le lit.

Une heure environ plus tard, Drago ouvrit enfin la porte de la salle commune. Il avait cru bon s'amuser un peu avec une de ses fans, mais bizarrement il ne devait pas être d'humeur ce soir car il n'avait eu qu'une envie, la renvoyer. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, qu'il jaugea d'un air suffisant. Puis il monta les quelques marche de ce qui devait etre sa chambre, ouvrit la porte et … le spectacle d'Hermione endormit fit monter une boule dans son estomac. Sans avoir ce qui le poussait à agir comme ça, il fit un pas dans sa direction.

La jeune fille se retourna dans se drap. Sans un bruit, Drago fit marche arrière et referma la porte. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait, à la fin ?

Hermione se réveilla. Le soleil éclairait doucement sa chambre, dont les rideaux s'ouvrirent d'eux même alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre, attrapa quelques vêtements et se rendit dans la salle de bain. La baignoire était gigantesque ! Elle ressemblait d'ailleurs à une mini piscine autant qu'à une baignoire. Elle se dévêtit et commença à inspecter les robinets. Il y'en avait un vert émeraude. Elle allait le tourner quand une petite voix se fit entendre.

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi !

Avec un cri, Hermione se rua sur sa serviette, tout en essayant de repérer le voyeur qui s'était introduit dans la salle de bain.

-N'aie pas peur ! Ce n'est que moi, Huguette !

Hermione tourna la tète en direction de la voix, mais ne vit rien du tout…

-La, au dessus du miroir !

En regardant plus attentivement, Hermione distingua un angelot doré, qui était assis sur le miroir. Celui-ci, ou plutôt celle-ci vu que ce devait être une fille, éclata d'un petit rire aigüe.

Coucou ! Je suis Huguette, et je vis ici depuis maintenant plusieurs siècles ! Libre à toi de me rebaptiser, même si je me suis habitué à ce nom ! Bon sinon je te disais que tu n'as pas envie d'être parfumé comme Drago Malefoy, hors c'est son parfums qui sort du robinet vert. Tu trouveras le tiens dans le violet, l'eau à été réglée à ta température idéale. Bain moussant à la pèche robinet crème, bain moussant au rose robinet rouge, bain de lait de coco robinet blanc… Je crois que c'est tout. Si tu as besoin d'un conseil n'hésite pas ! Je suis là pour ça !

-Heu … merci ! Hasarda Hermione.

Avec un peu d'appréhension, elle posa sa serviette et s'avança à nouveau vers la baignoire. Elle descendit les quelques marches… Rien ne se produisit. ¨Perplexe, elle se retourna vers Huguette.

- Heu, pour l'eau ?

- Il suffit de demander ! Répondit le chérubin avec un petit rire.

Aussitôt, la statue fit pivoter la jarre qui répandit sur Hermione une eau ni trop chaude ni trop froide. Décidant de s'amuser un peu, Hermione tourna le robinet crème. Immédiatement l'eau prit une belle couleur dorée et embauma la pèche.

-Il est plutôt mignon l'autre préfet en chef ! Déclara Huguette.

Ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait d'une question, Hermione préféra garder le silence. D'ailleurs, sans attendre de réponse, Huguette continua à babiller

-Je l'ai vu hier soir quand il est venu se laver les dents … Ce que tu n'as pas fait d'ailleurs ! C'est mal et désormais je te prierai de ne plus sauter de brossage. Je suis chargé de veiller à ton bien être et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu attrape des caries.

Comme je le disais, je l'ai vu hier, mais je ne lui ai pas parlé je préfère le surprendre quand il viendra prendre sa douche. Oui je sais je suis un peu puérile mais a mon âge, on s'amuse comme on peut n'est ce pas …

Hermione se demandait si la petite ange allait s'arrêter mais cela ne semblait pas être dans ses projets. Pestant contre les gens bavards avant le petit déjeuner, Hermione plongea la tète sous l'eau.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle ressortait propre de la tète au pied. Apres s'être séchée, elle s'assit devant le miroir pour se mettre la touche de maquillage qui cachait ses minuscules imperfections.

- AHA ! cria Huguette qui n'avait visiblement attendu que ça. C'est la que j'entre en jeux ! Bichette tiens toi bien, je suis une pro du maquillage. Grace à moi, une vélane aura l'air d'une vielle peau ! Approche ton visage !

Hermione jugea prudent de s'exécuter, pour ne pas relancer les cris de l'ange. Celle-ci tendit ses petits bras potelés et attrapa un fond de teint parmi tous ceux disposé sur l'évier.

- Hum oui je vois ce qu'il te faut ma cocotte. Quelque chose de discret, raffiné mais pour autant pas trop sérieux, pour ne pas passer pour Mac Gonagall bis ! Ah la la celle là ! Quand je m'en occupais, j'avais tout le mal du monde à lui faire mettre du maquillage … Pourtant le matin, elle en aurait bien eut besoin ! Je lui disais bien qu'elle gâchait sa beauté à travailler si dur ! Mais elle était têtue comme une mule.

Hermione était un peu inconfortable avec ces révélations. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire, de peur de rater son maquillage. Quelques instant plus tard, et après que Hermione eut avalé une bonne dose de laque et autres produits toxique, Huguette baissa ses petit bras potelés.

-C'est bon ! Tu peux te rhabiller !

Hermione se regarda dans la glace. C'est vrai qu'Huguette avait fait du bon travail. Néanmoins elle se rua vers ses vêtements pour éviter un nouveau monologue. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son chemisier ! Avec attention pour ne pas abimer son maquillage, elle noua sa serviette autours d'elle et avança vers la porte.

Drago se réveilla avec peine. Ah la la, il n'était vraiment pas du matin ! Presque à tâtons, il attrapa un bas de pyjama, et se mit en route vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte et … Se retrouva nez a nez avec Hermione. De stupeur, celle-ci lâcha sa serviette qui glissa sur quelques centimètres avant qu'elle ne la rattrape. Il fit volte face et la jeune femme glissa derrière lui et fila dans sa chambre.

Drago pénétra dans la salle de bain, fit glisser son pyjama.

« Bonjour !! » dit une petite voix aigue. « Bah dis donc, tu as de sacrée réactions matinale toi ! ».

Et pour Drago, le cauchemar ne venait que de commencer.


	3. Chapter 3

Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Vous n'imaginez même pas comme ça me motive pour continuer.

Ensuite, Pardoooooooooon pour le retard ! Je rentre en troisième, et je veux pas foirer mon brevet…

Donc merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, ça fait trop trop plaisir à chaque fois!

Ah oui, petite précision, les phrases entre "..." sont les pensées des persos.

Bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione s'enferma immédiatement dans sa chambre et s'appuya à la porte, mortifiée. Comment avait elle pu se permettre d'oublier l'heure ? Son retard lui avait valu une humiliation que Malefoy ne manquerait sans doute pas de lui rappeler. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers son armoire, d'où elle sorti un uniforme fraîchement repassé. Son premier uniforme de sa dernière année… Elle commençait enfin à se rendre compte qu'elle avait intérêt à profiter au maximum de l'an à venir… A moins de devenir professeur, ce dont elle n'avait pas l'intention, ce seraient ses derniers moments passés dans l'école de sorcellerie, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser s'enfuir…

Elle secoua la tête, pour se débarrasser des pensées lugubres qui l'assaillaient et enfila sa jupe avec le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait toujours en faisant glisser un tissus frais sur sa peau.

* * *

Drago, pendant se temps là, se glissait sous une douche glacée avec la grimace de quelqu'un qui se confronte durement à la réalité après une nuit passée dans des draps soyeux et chauds. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix s'il voulait sortir d'un air à peu près digne de cette salle bain. Il entendait Huguette ricaner à travers le rideau de douche. L'angelotte avait dors et déjà le don de l'énerver, mais il pouvait _a priori_ devenir un jour un allié de poids. Hors, s'il y avait une chose que Drago avait retenue des leçons de son père, c'était de ne jamais négliger quelqu'un potentiellement capable de rendre service.

L'eau gelée ruisselait sur sa peau d'albâtre, dessinant les contours de ses muscles avec précision. L'image d'Hermione retenant de justesse sa serviette était imprimée sur sa rétine. Ainsi que l'expression horrifiée qui s'était affichée quelques secondes sur son visage, avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie en courant. Il était partagé entre la gène de l'avoir surprise, et la délectation de sa vision… Car il n'y avait pas à se voiler la face, la rouge et or s'était beaucoup améliorée sur le plan physique.

Il attrapa une serviette et s'en frictionna vigoureusement. Il était bien décidé à ne pas passer une année de plus dans la peau du Grand Méchant Serpentard, que se soit pour elle ou pour ses amis. Quoiqu'il avait toujours du mal à encadrer le Balafré… Sans compter son larbin rouquin, qui bavait sur les chaussures de la jolie Préfète.

Avec un sourire, il fit glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules avec un contentement non dissimulé, sous l'œil goguenard de Huguette.

Qui intervint aussitôt.

-Plus foncé, le vert. Il ne fait pas ressortir la blancheur de ta peau, sinon.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

-Et alors?

-Ca te donne une fabuleuse teinte vomi.

S'il avait du trouver un point positif au parasite qui prenait un malin plaisir à le mettre hors de lui, il aurait dit qu'il expliquait d'une manière accessible à tous.

* * *

De son côté, Ron se morfondait ferme dans son dortoir rempli des seuls ronflements de Dean et Seamus, impossibles à réveiller avant l'heure fatidique du début du breakfast. Harry et Neville étaient partis en vadrouille dès l'aurore et Ron se retrouvait donc en tête à tête avec ses pensées sinistres.

Il n'arrivait pas à décrypter la réaction d'Hermione… Elle avait pris les fleurs et avait même eu l'air touchée, mais avait eu l'air gênée, comme si elle ne savait pas comment lui répondre sans le blesser. Et elle s'était enfuie en le remerciant, semblant presque soulagée que Malefoy lui offre un échappatoire.

C'est alors que quelqu'un le sorti des méandres de son abattement en frappant à la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil au travers de ses rideaux pour s'apercevoir que ses colocataires dormaient toujours, et les écarta en ronchonnant, pour la forme puisque personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Il se dirigea d'un air morne vers la porte, et l'entrouvrit en passant la tête par l'ouverture, pour signifier clairement au visiteur qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Il se retrouva face à (ou plutôt 20 cm au dessus de) une chevelure blonde chatoyante.

-Lavande. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

"Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là à huit heures du mat ?"

-Ron… Bonjour, c'est justement à toi que… je voulais parler.

-Moui, vas-y…

-C'est un peu… personnel. On pourrait peut-être… aller se promener ? Dans le parc, par exemple ?

"m'énerve à hésiter tous les deux mots"

-Pourquoi pas… Tu me laisses le temps de m'habiller ? j'arrive tout de suite.

-Bien sûr… Oui, oui, bien sûr… je, euh… je t'attends.

-A tout de suite, alors, conclut-il en fermant la porte.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien me vouloir ? Pas capable de se rendre compte que les gens veulent pas d'elle."

Ron enfila rapidement un pantalon et un gros pull tricoté main par maman Weasley. Car on avait beau être début septembre, les saisons semblaient s'être déréglées, et le temps, bien que sec, était très froid. Il n'aurait pas été étonné de voir tomber de la neige.

Il passa rapidement dans la salle de bain, observa un court instant son reflet dans le miroir (nda: ah lala, pauvre Ron, il n'a pas Huguette, lui...), passa sa main dans ses cheveux en se félicitant de ne pas avoir la tignasse indomptable de son meilleur ami, et sortit de la pièce après s'être engoncé dans une épaisse écharpe qui pendait jusque là derrière la porte.

Il descendit les escaliers d'un pas leste et retrouva Lavande qui l'attendait, assise sur le bord d'un des grands et confortables canapés de la salle commune.

-On y va ?

* * *

Hermione s'admira un instant dans le miroir, contente de voir que sa silhouette avait bel et bien évolué. Elle se sentit quand même un peu coupable en le pensant, comme si elle ne se reconnaissait pas le droit de se trouver belle. Mais elle abandonna rapidement sa culpabilité en se disant qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à se mettre en valeur avec le corps qu'elle possédait désormais.

Elle décida d'aller se promener dans le parc avant le début des cours, pour profiter d'un des rares moments où le parc serait vide et calme. Elle enfila donc un énorme manteau de type duffle coat gris perle, qui tombait à peu près au même niveau que sa jupe, et qui lui cachait la plus grande partie des mains. Elle attacha ses cheveux en arrière à l'aide d'une grosse pince, en les laissant malgré tout flotter sur ses épaules. Son reflet lui lança un timide sourire, et elle poussa la porte de sa chambre en se promettant de passer voir Huguette dès qu'elle rentrerait, si Malefoy avait libéré la salle de bain.

* * *

Drago sortit de la salle de bain, son sourire rêveur toujours flottant sur ses lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient toujours humide de l'eau de sa douche étaient tout ébouriffés par le séchage intensifs qu'ils venaient de subir.

C'est alors qu'il aperçu Granger, qui sortait de sa chambre, enveloppée dans un manteau très épais et beaucoup trop grand pour elle, ce qui lui donnait un air très mignon. Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit, sans pour autant devenir malveillant le moins du monde. Il avait décidé de faire la paix avec la Lionne, et de lui montrer qu'il était désormais du bon côté de la barrière. Elle rougit dès qu'elle croisa son regard. Il lui demanda de l'air le plus gentil qu'il puisse se composer où elle allait.

-Eh bien… j'avais l'intention d'aller marcher un peu dans le parc… Il m'a manqué pendant les vacances, et puis il ne dois pas y avoir grand monde si tôt un lundi matin. Donc j'en profite.

-C'est bien…

Puis il ajouta, pris d'une idée soudaine :

-Je peux venir ?

* * *

Ron descendait les escaliers mouvants du château aux côtés de Lavande. Ils étaient l'un comme l'autre perdus dans leurs pensées, et un silence pensif s'était rapidement installé entre les deux jeunes gens.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en haut des marches qui descendaient vers le parc, et un froid mordant les pris au visage. Ron rentra la tête dans les épaules, et Lavande frotta son bras droit avec sa main gauche.

-On pourrait... faire le tour du lac?

-Si tu veux...

Ils marchèrent silencieusement quelques minutes de plus, puis Lavande prit la parole.

-Tu es, euh... amoureux, en ce moment?

Ron haussa un sourcil. Personne ne connaissait ses sentiments, même pas Harry. Il n'avait donc aucune envie que Lavande soit au courant.

-Ca dépend...

-Parce que, euh, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, pendant les vacances. Et... je me suis que peut-être... si tu n'avais personne, bien sûr, on aurait pu sortir ensemble? Ou au moins... essayer?

Ron n'avait écouté que d'une oreille, tout occupé qu'il était d'observer une jeune Gryffondor descendre gaiement la volée de marches du château au bras d'un jeune homme blond habillé aux couleurs de Serpentard. Il fut donc très surpris lorsque Lavande l'embrassa, au moment précis où son regard croisait celui d'Hermione.

* * *

Hermione avait été très surprise par la question de jeune homme. De plus, il l'avait posé d'une façon qui se démarquait de son ton habituel, comme s'il avait vraiment envie de venir avec elle. Le "vrai" Malefoy n'aurait de toute façon pas demandé pour venir, et surtout, il n'aurait pas eu envie de venir.

Hermione, sous le choc, avait acquiescé et regardé Malefoy enfiler son manteau et s'enrouler dans une gigantesque écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison.

-Tu vois, je sais mettre un manteau. On y va, gente dame? demanda t'il en s'inclinant et en lui présentant son bras.

-Damoiselle, répondit elle en riant, sortie de sa torpeur, et passant son bras sous celui du jeune homme.

Ils riaient en sortant de leur salle commune, comme deux amis d'enfance heureux d'être ensemble. Ils descendaient les mêmes escaliers que Ron quelques instants auparavant, quand Malefoy saisi le coude de la jeune fille pour la faire s'arrêter. Il descendit une marche pour être un peu plus à sa hauteur, et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Miss Granger? Je propose que nous nous appelions désormais par nos prénoms.

-Je... oui, d'accord...

Hermione était assez troublée par la proposition du Serpentard. Elle avait certes envisagé une entente cordiale entre les ceux Préfets en chef, mais jamais une amitié en bonne et due forme.

-Eh bien _Hermione_, reprends mon bras, on descend.

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant.

-Avec plaisir, _Drago._

Et les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire en dévalant en courant le reste des marches.

* * *

Drago était heureux de pouvoir appeler la jeune fille par son prénom, après avoir passé tant d'années à se détester.

-On a pas mal progressé, depuis notre première année, tu ne trouves pas?

-Notre troisième année?

-Le souvenir du magistral coup de poing que tu m'avais donné est plus que présent...

Hermione éclata de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière. Drago comprenait de mieux en mieux pourquoi le rouquin était à ce point amoureux d'elle. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait qu'elle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir... Mais ne s'en apercevait elle vraiment pas? Ou refusait elle juste de blesser le jeune homme en lui expliquant que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés?

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle s'était arrêté de rire et fixait le lac, un sourire incertain flottant sur ses lèvres.

Drago suivit son regard et vit Brown, hissée sur la pointe des pieds, embrasser Weasley à pleine bouche, les mains cramponnées sur sa nuque comme pour l'empêcher de fuir. Alors, il attrapa Hermione par le bras et lui fit faire demi-tour vers le château. Elle le suivit sans mot dire, son étrange sourire toujours cloué aux lèvres, et les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Ron, les yeux écarquillés, fixa un instant Lavande qui l'embrassait éperdument en fermant les yeux, puis releva les yeux vers le château, pour voir Malefoy saisir Hermione par le bras et la traîner vers l'intérieur. Il repoussa Lavande brusquement, et s'essuya la bouche, sans la regarder. Puis il se mit à courir vers le château, en essayant de ne pas entendre la jeune fille qui lui criait de revenir.

Il devait s'expliquer, lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien, que Lavande ne lui avait pas demandé son avis et que c'était elle qu'il aimait, il devait se justifier...

Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall, Hermione comme Malefoy avait disparu, et il ne savait pas où la chercher, ni même s'il avait envie d'arpenter toute l'école en sachant pertinemment qu'elle le fuirait. Il alla donc s'échouer à côté de Harry sur le banc de la Grande Salle qu'ils occupaient tous les matins pour le breakfast. Avant de se rappeler que la vision de Harry pelotant sa soeur au petit déjeuner n'était pas forcément ce qui avait le plus de chance de lui remonter le moral. Mais malheureusement pour lui, ce n'est qu'en les voyant entrer main dans la main qu'il se rappela cet infime détail, et aucun échappatoire ne lui était possible. Il était donc condamné, une fois de plus, à observer les couples s'aimer autour de lui, sans pouvoir lui même s'épanouir dans une vie amoureuse normale, ni même en parler à qui que ce soit.

* * *

Hermione était profondément reconnaissante à Drago de l'avoir emmené loin de la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle avait passé l'été à se persuader qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de Ron, et voilà que ses vieux démons revenaient la harceler, allant jusqu'à la faire pleurer. Elle était persuadée de ne plus l'aimer. Mais il lui avait offert des fleurs la veille encore, en rougissant comme un enfant. Elle s'était enfuie en sentant affluer à nouveau la tendresse plus qu'amicale qu'elle avait éprouvé pour lui depuis qu'il l'avait consolée du départ de Viktor. Mais la scène de ce matin avait été de trop. Elle ne pouvait plus contrôler le flot d'émotions, de sentiments et de contradictions qui l'envahissaient, elle sentait le mur qu'elle avait réussi à se construire se fissurer.

Drago la porta presque jusqu'à leur salle commune, sur le canapé de laquelle elle se laissa tomber en essayant une dernière fois de sourire. Mais lorsque Drago s'assit à côté d'elle et lui appuya la tête sur son épaule, presque de force, un pan entier de sa muraille s'effondra, et elle se mit à sangloter dans le cou du jeune Serpentard, pendant que celui-ci lui passait la main dans les cheveux en silence.

Elle se surprit à penser confusément que Drago sentait bon, que Ron n'aurait jamais le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à qui que ce soit, que Harry avait bien de la chance que lui et Ginny aient été amoureux l'un de l'autre en même temps, et que Drago sentait décidément très très bon. Après quoi elle s'endormit, bercée par le doux va et vient des longs doigts du jeune homme dans son épaisse chevelure.

* * *

Si on avait dit à Drago, quelques mois plus tôt qu'il sécherait le premier cours de potion de l'année pour consoler la Miss Je-Sais-Tout la plus insupportable que Poudlard ait connu, il aurait ri au nez du plaisantin qui aurait lancé cette hilarante boutade.

Mais il tenait actuellement Hermione sur ses genoux, et elle dormait dans le creux de son épaule en sanglotant périodiquement.

Et Drago passait machinalement machinalement les doigts dans ses cheveux, perdu dans ses pensées. Il pourrait la laisser dormir seule... il lui restait encore quelques minutes pour ne pas être trop en retard à son cours inaugural de potions. Que dirait son parrain en s'apercevant de l'absence de ses deux meilleurs élèves?

Il pouvait aussi la réveiller et la traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain, lui passer le visage à l'eau froide, confier son maquillage aux bons soins de Huguette, et l'emmener en cours malgré tout. Parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de rater ces trois heures.

Mais plus il passait et repassait dans sa tête la possibilité de laisser Hermione seule dans cette pièce, ou de l'emmener presque de force en cours, plus il se répugnait à lui même. Il se résolut donc à passer le reste de la matinée sur le confortable canapé noir. Où il finit par s'endormir, en se disant qu'il rattraperait l' après midi même le mauvais exemple qu'il donnait en temps que Préfet en Chef en distribuant un maximum de retenues aux Premières années encore innocents des pratiques barbares qui se pratiquaient lors des longues soirées Poudlardiennes.

Il ne se réveilla qu'en entendant frapper des coups pour le moins virulents sur la porte de leur salle commune.


	4. Le sommeil

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé!

J'ai été super longue à poster, mais j'ai des problèmes d'ordre affectif récemment.

Enfin bon, la suite quand même, j'attends vos réactions.

j'ésaireais d'être plus rapide la prochaine fois!

* * *

BOUM

Un coup. Hermione sentait la douceur de l'odeur du feu de bois et le fumet des petits gâteaux aux chocolats aux noix de pécan, spécialité des elfes de maison…

BOUM

Deux coups.

Une sonate au piano parvenait, incertaine et lointaine comme si le souffle d'une brise d'été eut pu la couvrir. Et pourtant si apaisante…

BOUM

Trois coups.

Un doux souffle frais, régulier faisait voltiger les cheveux dans sa nuque…

BOUM

Quatre coups.

Hermione rassemblait son courage pour ouvrir ses yeux. Bientôt il lui faudrait affronter la pensée qu'elle évitait pour l'instant mais qui finirait bien par reparaître…

BOUM

Cinq coups.

Elle finit par le faire, Embuée de sommeille, elle distingua le contour flou de mains enserrant son ventre. Des mains qui n'étaient pas les siennes…

BOUM !BOUM !BOUM !BOUM ! CRAAACK !!

Son cœur battait la chamade.

Elle était dans les bras de quelqu'un. Qui ? Pourquoi ? Elle tourna la tête et vit les yeux grands ouverts désormais de Drago !

- Drago ! Que ?

Tout à coup, toute la scène du matin lui revint. Comment son cœur avait explosée. Comment Drago, rien que par sa présence l'avait un peu apaisée. Elle se retourna pour éviter le regard étonné du jeune homme et identifia tout à coup la source des coups qui avaient étés frappés.

* * *

Ron se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte qu'il venait d'enfoncer, les yeux écarquillés, le visage figé dans une expression d'horreur, chaque tache de rousseur flamboyant devant la pâleur de la peau.

-Ho très bien ! Je vois ce que c'est ! Lança t'il, livide.

Puis il s'enfuie à travers les corridors du château, tandis que dans sa tête les pensées résonnaient, se bousculaient en un une mêlée douloureuse.

Elle aussi était tombée pour …. Cet énergumène. Elle était comme toute les autres. Et pendant qu'il se disait cela, des images lui revenait en mémoire. La première fois où il l'avait invité, et où elle l'avait rejetée. Les mois suivant, tandis qu'il supportait son flirt avec Krum. Le bal, l'humiliation. Elle avait passé son temps à lui faire du mal. Elle ne méritait rien de plus que Lui. Et qu'elle ne vienne surtout pas le retrouver quand il piétinerait son cœur. Il fallait que son cœur saigne comme le sien.

Mais la colère ne dura qu'un temps. Et alors que Ron courrait toujours, elle était remplacée par un autre sentiment, plus fort mais aussi infiniment plus pénible. La douleur. Une douleur intense qui lui brisait le corps. Trop intense. Sa course l'avait menée jusqu'à l'aile Ouest. En face de lui se dressait, dans un flamboiement de rouges et de jaune, le grand vitrail du sphinx. Ron aurait pu tourner, mais il continua tout droit, avant de bondir a travers le vitrail. Pendant quelques instants, il sembla voler au milieu des éclats scintillants de verres colorés, puis il s'effondra lourdement au sol, dans un bruit mat, 5 étages plus bas.

* * *

Hermione était restée immobile, incapable visiblement de se bouger. Drago prit donc sur lui de troubler l'immobilité du lieu, pour se lever et la secouer. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, puis s'effondra contre son thorax, ébranlée d'irrépressibles sanglots.

- Je n'en peux plus. Mais qu'est ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il me punisse de la sorte !

- Je ne le connais pas vraiment … Hasarda Drago.

- Non tu ne sais pas à quel point il est mauvais ! Il joue avec moi ! Il se venge perpétuellement car j'ai été à un seul bal avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Depuis il me torture sans pitié, il attend que j'aille mieux pour me faire replonger plus bas que terre. Mais c'est fini. Désormais je le déteste. Je voudrais qu'il meure.

-Tu ne le penses pas…

-Si ! Elle marqua une pause et la fureur qui avait quelques instant auparavant jaillit dans ses yeux sombra sous les larmes. Oh Drago !

Le jeune homme en question ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela. Mais pour une étrange raison encore étrangère à son cerveau, il ne supportait pas de la voir si malheureuse.

- Assied toi lui dit il finalement.

Une fois que cela fut fait, il la serra dans ses bras, et la laissa pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucune larme dans son corps.

A ce moment précis, il commanda un thé a l'elfe de maison qui avait déjà apporté les gâteaux, et (preuve, si il en fallait qu'elle était en état de choc) Hermione ne protesta pas contre les abus commis contre les elfes. Elle reprit même quelques couleurs après avoir ingéré la boisson sucrée. Puis elle restât dans ses bras, étrangement calme. Une heure au moins était passée, mais le temps semblait avoir suspendu son vol sur la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

Quand l'horloge sonna midi et demie, Hermione se leva :

- Allons en cours, nous avons TP de métamorphoses ensemble aujourd'hui je crois ? »

Drago la regarda avec étonnement.

- Tu es sur de pouvoir le confronter ?

- Oui ! C'était la dernière fois que je pleurais pour lui. Il n'a plus aucune importance. Et puis avec toi ça va.

Elle alla chercher ses affaires, sous l'oeil surpris de Drago. Mais alors qu'ils allaient partir, la voix de Huguette s'éleva de la salle de bain

- HOP HOP HOP vient faire disparaître les traces de tes pleurs ! Tu portais du mascara je te rappelle !

* * *

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de cours, l'ensemble des élèves se mit à chuchoter dans leurs dos, les yeux écarquillés, et personne ne leur parla. Drago s'y attendait, dans la mesure ou ni les Gryffondors qui l'avaient toujours méprisés, ni les Serpentard dont la haine était plus récente, ne devait lui parler, mais Hermione fut étonnée des regards fuyant de ses amies. Encore plus étonnant Ron et Neville manquait à l'appel.

Quand ils s'assirent ensemble, les ragots reprirent de plus belle. Il n'y avait pourtant rien d'étonnant à ce que des préfets en chefs coopèrent étroitement !

Au milieu de l'après-midi, les deux jeunes gens furent convoqués dans le bureau de Mac Gonagall. Celle-ci avait le visage extrêmement fermé, voir dur. Elle s'assit à son bureau, et les regarda alternativement l'un et l'autre.

-Jeune gens … Que s'est il passé avec Ronald Weasley ?

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient certainement pas envie de parler de ça à la vielle Mac Go.

-Rien professeur …répondit Hermione d'une voix mal assurée.

La dame âgée les regarda par-dessus ses lunettes pendant un long moment puis déclara avec un timbre glaciale

-Très bien. Alors nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer que Monsieur Weasley sorte du coma pour clarifier la situation. Bien entendu vous êtes sous contrôle judiciaire à partir de maintenant et vous n'avez pas le droit de rencontrer M. Londubat et Miss Ginny Weasley, seuls élèves autorisés près du jeune Weasley.

* * *

Ginny arriva devant l'infirmerie. On venait de la faire sortir de cours en précipitation, et elle s'attendait au pire quand on la conduisit vers cette pièce où si souvent Harry avait du panser ses blessures. Toutes ses récentes angoisses, ses pires cauchemars se réveillèrent.

Et si on avait retrouvé le corps de Harry ? Ou encore quelqu'un de sa famille ? Quoi qu'il en soit, devant l'air troublé de Mac Gonagall, Ginny pensait que quelque chose de grave avait du arriver. Se décidant a troubler le silence elle demanda d'un voix étranglée :

- Qui est dans la pièce » juste avant de passer la porte.

- Votre frère, répondit doucement la vielle sorcière.

Ginny se précipita. Le corps de son frère était meurtri, et il gisait, étendu sur le lit apparemment sans vie ?

-Est-ce qu'il est ?

-Il est dans le coma. Même si son état est stable actuellement, Madame Pomfresh ne peut donner de pronostique. Il sera transféré a Ste Mangouste cet après midi.

-Que s'est il passé ?

-Nous ne pouvons faire que des suppositions actuellement. Il semblerait néanmoins selon les propos de Lavande Brown que Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy puissent être impliquée dans cette affaire. Vous ne devez pas avoir de contact avec eux, dans l'éventualité ou l'un des deux aurait avantage à vous faire subir un imperium.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Ginny. Hermione ? Que pouvait elle croire ?

* * *


End file.
